Perfect Symmetry
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: She was just so... asymmetrical, and yet... she seemed so perfect at the same time. KidXOC LizXOC and other couples as well.
1. The Flashback Starts: Is it a disaster?

**Hi everyone~ This is my second Soul Eater fanfic, and this time, it's not just a bunch of random one-shots :D After watching a lot more episodes of the anime, I finally got the perfect idea for a full-on story :D **

**Now, let's get one thing straight here- This is a KidXOC fanfic. I have put my OC's through many mary-sue tests and each one they score between 10-15, so they aren't sues. I just wanted to get that clear. If you have problems with OC pairings, turn back now, because there's quite a few OC pairings in this and I don't want to be bitched at for it. OC couples are the easiest for me to write- deal with it. **

**Also- I know Kid's a shinigami and all, but I have no idea if he's immortal or not. If he is, then oh well. In my fic, he isn't. If he isn't anyway... then I'm doing something right xD **

**Now, some of this story will be the same as a canon, but since I'm adding three of my own characters, I'm changing the story-line a little bit, and I'm starting at the part where Kid's first day at the academy. GOT IT? OKAY GOOD!**

**Pairings for this fic: Mainly KidXOC, as well as some LizXOC, MakaXSoul, Black*StarXTsubaki, and minor BlairXOC. I know most of you would prefer to wait and figure it out yourselves, but I just want to warn you.**

**OC information is on my profile. I own nothing from Soul Eater- just my little OC's. NOW TO SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ!**

* * *

><p>Tears gathered in her eyes.<p>

"Kid," She whispered, her hands interlocked and resting on her chest. A single tear rolled down the one side of her face, and she held back a choking sob. He looked so fragile. He looked like he was dying. Was he going to make it? He was immortal, wasn't he?

No. He was just like any other person. He could feel the pain. He could bleed through even the tiniest cut. He could die just like any other person. He may be a shinigami, but that didn't make him immortal.

She wiped the tears that were about to fall down her face with the back of her wrist. He was lying on the bed, cuts and bruises all over his face. His arms were covered with bandages, and though his hospital gown covered it, his stomach and chest were covered with stitches.

It was her fault. It was all her fault. She was selfish, oh so selfish. She was foolish to think that anyone like him would ever love someone like her.

She wasn't as beautiful as other girls. She didn't have beautiful curves like his partners, Liz and Patty. She didn't have beautiful, managable hair like Tsubaki, and she wasn't as smart as someone like Maka. Her bangs were cut unevenly, being parted to cover hald of her right eye to hide her scar. Her fingers carefully traced over the fleshy mark- the mark that made her unsymmetrical.

Choking sounds escaped her lips as she held back a sob. He saved her. He sacrificed himself for her. He pushed her out of the way to take the hit. Why would he do that for her? She was asymmetrical garbage to him.

Yet, she loved him.

_I didn't deserve it... I should be the one in the hospital bed_, her thoughts said. Her tears finally escaped her eyes, and they trickled down her face in such a sloppy act. She cried into the bed, her head buried in her arms just next to his chest. It was all her fault. He could die, and it would be her fault.

It was gonna be her fault that Death the Kid was going to die.

Though, his soul was still tucked away inside of him safely, as if it had no intention of leaving quite so soon. He wasn't awake on the outside, but on the inside, he was dreaming- not the kinds of dreams of peace and imagination, but mere flashbacks. His mind was replaying such high moments he had had in his life- the day he turned nine, when his age was no longer symmetrical. He threw such a tantrum that day. The day he met Patty and Liz, and the three of them became partners. Theday he attended the academy, the day he met Soul and Black Star.

The day he met her.

Lord, she was asymmetrical, but she... she seemed so perfect at the same time. He could see the meister's soul, her beautiful soul. She may have been asymmetrical on the outside, but her soul was the most beautiful piece of symmetry he had ever seen in a person. She was almost perfect. Almost.

_Dai. Dai. Dai._

Her name rang in his head. Images of her face continued to show again and again in his head. Some had her smiling. Some had her frowning. Some had her laughing. Some had her crying. In some, she was herself. In some, she was someone else- someone she used to attract him and win his affections.

Damn, he was blind. Now, he may never get to see her symmetrical smile again. For now, he could only look back in the memories- starting with the day his golden eyes met her icy blue ones.

As Dai sobbed, she started to flashback to that very same day, from the time she was walking with Eiji to the academy.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"Eiji, come on! We are already three hours late!" Dai called out, tapping her foot impatiently. Her bag hung over her shoulder. and her hair was done as neatly as it could. The wavy-ness of it made it almost impossible for it to be perfect, but she carefully placed a black headband in it anyway, deciding to hell with it.<p>

"Oh, you worry to much Dai," a deeper voice called from the upstairs. She looked up, seeing a boy walk down the stairs. He was inches taller then she was, and instead of messy blonde hair, he had sleek brown hair that was tied back into a low ponytail. His brown eyes gleamed as he casually walked down the steps as if he were in no hurry whatsoever. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Come on, it's our first day, and we are already going to get into a bunch of trouble!" Eiji laughed.

"Oh come on, relax. We are going to be new there- they aren't going to care. They will think we just got lost or something."

"Oh yeah, because anyone can get lost for THREE HOURS!" Dai screamed. Eiji let out another laugh, feeling something brush against his legs. He looked down, seeing a cat with dark blue fur, wearing a witch hat on his head. The cat looked up at him, and began to speak.

"Where are you all going? Is it the first day already?" It said, bringing one of it's back paws to scratch the back of it's ear. Eiji nodded.

"Sadly, yes. Sorry Asobi," The teenager said, giving the talking cat a scratch on the back of his ear before walking the rest of the way down the stairs. The cat watched him go down, his other form starting to take place.

"Oh, but you CAN'T leave me here all day! I'll get lonely," He said. The cat was no longer feline, but now a skinny human with blue hair, wearing white and black, the witch hat still upon his forehead with his blue cat ears sticking out of them. The neko, Asobi, fallowed Eiji down, pouting the whole way. Dai looked at him, frowning as well.

"I'm sorry Asobi, but only meisters and weapons can attend the DWMA," She said. Asobi's pout grew, now putting a fist on his hip as it stuck out a little.

"But what will I do all day?" The neko asked, his tails swishing around behind him. Dai shrugged, grabbing Eiji's arm and yanking him out the door. Eiji barely had time to grab his backpack and toss it over his shoulder.

"Go for a walk or something! Maybe you'll find another freaky magical cat," She called back in a hopeful tone, closing the door behind her. Asobi huffed, crossing his freckly arms together.

"I'm not THAT freaky," the neko muttered, turning around to walk back upstairs. Maybe he could finish his cat nap with the two siblings now gone.

"Hey, be easy will you?" Eiji said, trying to pull his arm out of his little sister's grip. Dai smiled.

"Nope," Dai said in a fake cheerful tone. She smiled widely, feeling the rays from the super creepy sun warm her pale face. Eiji sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win against his little sister.

"After school today, we should practice a little bit. I feel like my shots are starting to get a bit sloppy," Dai said, finally releasing her brother's arm. Eiji rubbed his wrist, trying to get the blood to flow back into it after her insane death grip.

"Just a little, but you're doing well,"

"Doing well isn't enough. If I am ever going to turn you into one of Death's weapons, I'm going to need to be perfect," she said. Eiji nodded, looking straight ahead. His sister worked hard as a meister, wanting to turn him into a weapon for Lord Death himself. Of course, she always needed to work on her aim, and they couldn't preform their signiture move right. Either she would miss, or their souls wouldn't match each other's soul wavelengths. Usually, it would just end in disaster.

Eiji sighed, shaking his head of the thoughts. This was his sister's chance to get better. He knew that for sure.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell?" Eiji said, looking up the large flight of stairs. The Academy was up at the very top, and it seemed a bit small from the bottom of the stairs. Dai looked up in admiration. She was finally there.<p>

And damn, it was a large building.

"Damn, do we have to walk up all these stairs?" Eiji complained, looking up the steps, his neck craning to see up the stairs, his brown eyes studying the many details as he could from such a low level. Dai nodded, placing her foot at the first step.

"Well come on. I don't want to be any more late then we already are," She said, starting her long walk up. Eiji groaned, slumping over as he started to walk up as well. His hands buried themselves in his sweatshirts' pocket. Man, this wasn't going to be his day.

Dai, on the other hand, was looking up in curiosity. The large candles that stuck out with large flames, the spikes (one missing the tip for some odd reason), the round black spheres that floated mid-air, using the DWMA to make the face of Lord Death himself. So much was put into the building, she couldn't imagine what the other students and teachers in the academy were like.

Then came the sounds of bullets flying.

"What the hell?" Eiji said, now hovering over his sister. His eyes darted around, making sure it wasn't someone close by. Dai pushed away from her older brother, her eyes looking up. There were many more gun shots coming from the top of the steps, as well as a loud "YAAAA HOO!" echoing out as well. Eiji had a concerned look on his face.

"Dai, maybe it isn't such a good idea-"

"Relax Eiji! It's probably just some of the other students practicing," Dai said excitedly, now starting to run up the stairs, "Come on!" Eiji's eyes widened, and he started to run after his enthusiastic little sister. Man, he did not feel good about this.

Dai started to run faster, ignoring the tiredness in her legs. The gun shots started to die down, and was now replaced with loud screaming.

"AHHH! YOUR SO HEAVY!"

"I CAN'T BE! Maka can swing me around with ease!" Two voices argued like so. Things started to finally come into view as Dai reached the top. Her hands rested on her knees, and she looked up, breathing heavily as she examined. There weren't very much people out. The first thing she saw was a young kid, probably around her age, with spiky blue hair, struggling to pick up a large red and black scythe on the ground. To her surprise, half a body came out of the scythe, spitting up a bit of blood. It was another boy, and he glared over at the blue-haired kid.

"What are you doing forcing your wave length into me? Don't you have any idea how much that hurts?" The white-haired kid shouted.

"Sorry Soul!" He shouted back, still struggling to pick him up. The scythe boy, Soul, became irritated, turning back into a human. His white hair flopped over his head, his red eyes looking the other way. His back was turned to the other kid. Eiji finally caught up at that point, breathing heavily. He glanced around.

"What's going on up here?" He asked. Dai leaned over to him a little, pointing over at Soul and the other kid.

"I think they are students," She said, "The albino kid is a scythe. I watched him turn back into a human,"

"And the other kid?"

"I think he might be a meister, I don't know. He couldn't lift up his friend in his weapon form," Dai answered, watching as the next part began to unfold. Soul spoke first.

"Black Star," He started, "It's over between us." The other kid's eyes widened, a bit of sadness on his face.

"What... What exactly are you saying Soul?" He asked. Soul still didn't look back.

"If we continue like this, I'll end up hating you," He said, a small hint of hurt in his voice, "It's for the best." Dai and Eiji stared at them blankly, as well as three other people- two girls and a man- watched from the side. It was only then when another voice was heard.

"Hey, can I shoot them now?" The voice said. Dai looked over, her eyes widening a bit. She hadn't noticed another boy standing there, two gun being held upside down in his hands. His pinkies were over the triggers, which was quite odd. He gently shook his head, moving his bangs out of his face slightly, his golden eyes looking quite serious at the moment. Then another voice spoke- sounding more like a girl's voice.

"Just wait a second. This is starting to get good," Said one of the guns. Dai's eyes widened a bit more. The gun was a weapon, a student by the looks of it- was the other one a student as well? Her question was answered when there was a slight giggle from the other one.

_Does that kid... have two weapons? _She thought to herself, not even noticing what was going on between the other two boys.

Eiji felt himself getting a bit uncomfortable when the blue haired kid, Black Star, looked away shyly. There was a thin trail of blood on his face.

"Oh I see. I understand," He started, "But maybe, we can stay friends?" There was a slight pause.

"You IDIOT!" The albino, Soul, called out suddenly. Black Star looked up, seeing his friend starting to run towards him in a weird-like fashion. Then the next part just gets weird.

"Of COURSE we can still be friends! ForEVER!" Soul chanted, exaggerating the 'ever' part. Black Star made the same stupid happy grin, and started to run to his friend in the same fashion.

"Oh SOUL!" He cried out.

"Black STAR!" Soul cried out as well.

"Oh SOUL!"

"Black STAR!"

"Oh SOUL!"

"They need professional help," one of the girls on the sidelines, the one with the ash blonde pigtails, said, a disapproving look on her face. Eiji felt him self sweat drop a little bit, watching as the two finally link arms, pulling themselves into a bro-hug.

God, this scene has yaoi written all over it.

Eiji felt Dai jump when there was a sudden "BANG", and the two huggers were thrown back.

"Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped," The other kid, right across from the two, said, holding his guns out. Eiji blinked, leaning towards his sister's ear.

"Who's that guy?" His sister shrugged.

"I don't know," She said, focusing a little bit, "But he has two weapons." She was right- she could see two souls, both a light orange color as they resembled two girls- one cheerful, the other one just looking relaxed. His was there as well, light pink with white strips on it representing the strips he had on his own head. If there was one thing she could do right, it was to sense and see souls and their wave lengths- Soul Perception

"Two weapons... that's a lot of work for one guy," Eiji muttered.

"Yes, but it helps me maintain my symmetry," The guy said, his gaze looking over at Dai and her brother. Eiji jumped, while Dai looked right back at him.

"Maintain your what?" She said, while Eiji was trying to figure out how the kid could have heard him at such a low tone of voice. Before the guy could have answered, Black Star and Soul finally did.

"Whoa- There are MORE new kids?" Black Star exclaimed loudly. Soul scratched the back of his head.

"They must not be big-shots. I heard nothing about them," He said. Over on the side, his real meister, Maka, turned to her professor, Dr. Stein.

"Are those the other two kids you were talking about?" She asked. Dr. Stein nodded.

"Yes, the siblings. I believe they came here only recently, and they aren't as skilled as Kid here," Stein said, "The girl, the meister, is a bit clumsy, which is isn't good for critical situations." Maka perked up a bit.

"Another female meister?"

"Yes." Stein replies simply, focusing his attention to Dai and her brother. They were looking around at both sides. Their souls showed that they were a bit anxious, wondering if they had just sucked themselves into a fight. Maka smiled to herself a little, looking over at Dai. Another girl meister in her class- that should be interesting.

"Doesn't matter!" Black Star said, getting into a battle stance, "We can take you on as well! I'm not going to let some other new kids steal my thunder either!" Soul grinned, spreading his feet out a bit. His arm stuck out, becoming the head of the scythe. Eiji paled a bit.

"Oh God... I knew something was going to go wrong today," He muttered, getting ready to transform.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I only own Dai, Eiji and Asobi :3 OC descriptions on my profile. Sorry about the long authors note too! I promise there will be no more that long :D<strong>

**But as you can tell, this is sorta like a flash back fic, showing you everything that happened before :D So please be patient- you will know what happened to Kid soon enough ;)**

**Hope you like :D Please review~ **


	2. The Fight Ends: Who wins?

**Hello again my lovely readers :D I already have the next chapter ready~ Enjoy :D**

**And my goodness! I got two reviews in less then an hour :'D God, that makes me feel AWESOME~ It means I'm doing this right! I wasn't so sure xD anyway, before I babble on and on, let's get on with the story!**

**Hope Dai and Eiji will be alright! Note: Is not written EXACTLY like the canon!**

* * *

><p>Kid focused his attention onto the new girl and the boy standing beside her. New students as well? This outta be interesting.<p>

Though, they don't seem to be looking for a fight like the other two are.

"Oh come on, we didn't even do anything!" the brown haired boy called out, yelling at ... Black Star and Soul, wasn't it? Black Star had a determined look on his face.

"HAHA! Of course you did," He said, "Soul and I can take on the both of you at the same time!"

"I don't know Black Star... Kid over there is kinda of a pain, and these two don't look like they can fight all that well," Soul said in a mocking tone. Kid noticed the blonde girl's face turn a bit red, seething a bit. She was going to join the fight.

The first thing he had to do was examine her quickly- was the the weapon or the meister?

"You don't think we can fight? I'll show you hard we can fight!" She called out, extending her hand out to the man next to her. The guy nodded, putting his hand in hers.

"Let's go Dai," He said, and then in a small flash of blue light, he was a weapon- a silver bow with strange black designs. She held it out in front of her. Kid squinted his eyes a bit- she was the meister, and she didn't look like she was going for him in the least bit.

"Alright Eiji," She said, bringing her hand up to the weapon's string. A long pink line began to take place, and the girl, Dai, held it there for a moment. A bow? That's an unusual weapon...

And it made her look... so asymmetrical. Only to be held on one side and not the other? Please...

"Okay Soul! You get them- I can handle the so-called shinigami over there!" Black Star called out as his right arm began to spark a bit. Kid readied himself, holding out his twin pistols- Liz and Patty. If he wanted a fight, he was gonna give him one.

On the other hand, Dai was ready. Soul came charging right at her, his arm turned into the sharp blade that would be the top of his scythe. Dai squinted her eyes, releasing the arrow made in her hands. Soul's eyes widened a bit and he jumped out of the way, giving Dai the time to get another arrow ready. As soon as his feet hit the ground, another arrow shot out, hitting him right in his shoulder. He cried out staggering a bit. Black Star turned, his eyes widening when he saw his friend grasping his shoulder.

"SOUL!" He called out. He glared over at Dai. She flinched a bit, Eiji's reflection being seen in the bow. He looked over at Dai.

"Nice shot," He commented, "Now let's see if we can get the other guy." Dai nodded, another arrow being placed on the string. She aimed it over at Black Star, who was charging head on. So many spots could have been seen-

"DAI LOOK OUT!" Eiji screamed. Dai ran out of the way as Soul had gotten up and made an air attack, ready to hit her with his scythe. Black Star had just ran up at that point and accidentally hit Soul with his wavelength.

"OW! What the hell?" Soul practically screamed, spitting out a bit. Black Star fumed a bit, raising a fist.

"It's not my fault that you got in my way! Didn't you see that I was about to hit that girl?"

"I was already on her! I thought you were going after Lord Death's son!"

"I came to help you, idiot!" And they continued to argue on from there. Dai blinked, turning her head to Kid, her bow still raised but it was aimed at the bickering boys. Kid looked back at her, and their eyes met for a split second before he turned his focus back onto Black Star and Soul.

"My My, aren't you two gentlemen," Kid said, pointing his pistols at them head on. Soul and Black Star glared over. Kid showed no expression, and made another comment.

"Don't you know you're never supposed to attack an _innocent_ woman?" he said. Dai raised her brows, looking over at Kid. Was he... defending her?

"Hey, we can handle ourselves just fine, thank you," Eiji called out to the shinigami, which of course he ignored the bow. Dai watched as he began to fire at the two again, and watched as Black Star and Soul avoided it and came in for the kill. Trying to return the favor, Dai brought back Eiji's string one more time and shot another arrow, which completely missed Black Star as he charged right up to Kid, attacking him from below. Kid tried to dodge and ended up getting pulled down to the ground almost at a splits as Black Star's chain yanked him down. The assassin smirked.

"You didn't think you would escape me, did you?" He said, looking up, "NOW SOUL!" Kid looked up, his golden eyes widening as Soul turned into a scythe and came crashing down onto Kid. Dai's eyes widened, and Eiji's did as well as Soul landed-

Right next to him.

Kid smirked a little, getting up, jumping back to pull Black Star forward so his face smacked against Soul's blade. Black Star cried out slightly, twitching from the pain.

"I really want to kill that guy," He muttered. Soul turned back into his human form and turned his focus back onto Kid. Kid was standing straight up, his pistols held out to either side of him. He had a killer's expression on his face.

"Okay, so you want to see the true power of a Shinigami, do you?" He growled. Black Star and Soul got up, getting into battle-ready stances. Dai lowered her defenses a little, kinda curious to see what he was going to do.

"Soul Resonance: Death Cannon!" He called out, along with two other voices- Liz and Patty's to be exact. Maka, who was still on the side with Stein and Tsubaki, stared in amazement as she saw Kid's soul swelling, getting quite large.

"His soul... so much power," She said in awe. Stein nodded.

"Yes, he's quite a powerful young man," Stein said, not showing as much amazement at it like Maka was, nor was he showing concern like Tsubaki was as she looked at Black Star. She couldn't see the souls, being a weapon and all, but she heard what Maka had said.

_Black Star, be careful,_ she thought to herself. Of course, being the idiots they were, Soul and Black Star stood their ground.

"Bring it on!" They challenged, as well as yelling out other taunts as well. Kid kept his ground though, readying the Death Cannon. Liz and Patty transformed themselves into much larger guns/cannons- ten times the size then they were as pistols. Three large spikes stuck out from Kid's arms, making his appearance much more intimidating. He held the two enlarged guns out in front of him, and the countdown began. Eiji's reflection showed once again, looking at his sister, who's eyes were wide with fear and admiration.

"Dai! DAISAKI!" He called out. Dai ignored him, hearing the female voices counting down from three. Black Star and Soul refused to move from their spots. Eiji transformed back into his human form, grabbing his sister's shoulders and yanking her out of the way.

"FIRE!" The female voices shouted, and Kid let the cannon's loose. A large beam shot out from them, hitting Soul and Black Star head-on. Eiji narrowly pulled Dai out of the way while the young blonde meister stared at the blast, her bangs flying back.

_Such powerful attacks... Is he even a student?_ She thought to herself as the blast ceased, showing the two guys lying on the ground in utter defeat. Maka and Tsubaki immediately ran out, calling to the boys. Dai released herself from Eiji, running to see for herself if Soul and Black Star were alright.

"Black Star!" Cried the girl with the long black ponytail. Black Star looked at her, straining a bit to stand up.

"I'm alright Tsubaki," He said in a sure tone, struggling to stand up. Soul on the other hand was sitting on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh man... not cool," he muttered. The girl with the ash blonde pigtails shook her head.

"You have to be more careful. You can't just run off into fights like that Soul," she said. After seeing the guys were getting up and moving, Dai looked over at Kid, looking at his serious expression. He had his regular pistols, and he looked completely unfazed at all by any of this.

Then the blood came out of his mouth.

"H-Hey! What's wrong with him?" Dai called out, pointing over at Kid as he fell to the ground. Everyone turned to look, curious to see what had happened. The two pistols then turned bright pink, now taking their true human forms.

And right away, Eiji got a nosebleed.

One the pistols was a tall girl, almost as tall as Eiji, with long, light brown hair and blue eyes. The other girl was much shorter, with shorter hair that came to her chin, and had an odd pink color on her cheeks. Both were wearing cowboy-like hats, and red sweater-like shirts that came just below their chests with white ties on top. The older sister wore long jeans while the younger one was wearing bulky shorts. The taller one, waved her hands,indicating that it wasn't such a big deal.

"Relax, it's nothing," She said. She looked down at Kid, who had passed out on the ground. She sighed, looking at the younger-looking blonde girl, who was laughing hysterically at the whole scene.

"Patty, help me for a second will you?"

"Haha yeah!" she said in quite a cheerful tone. Everyone stared at the scene in confusion.

"Wait, what just happened?" Eiji asked out loud. Dr. Stein let out a chuckle, while Maka answered the question.

"I believe it's because his bangs are now uneven," She said. Dai turned her head.

"His bangs...?"

"Kid has OCD- obsessive compulsive disorder," Dr. Stein, watching as the younger blonde girl, Patty, helped Kid onto the older girl's back, "His obsession is symmetry."

"I believe it happened when Soul came down onto Kid like that," Maka said, turning to her partner, "Your blade slightly cut his bangs and he's just now noticing." Dai nodded, as if understanding, while Eiji raised a brow.

"Well, how is he obsessed with symmetry when he's got three stripes on one side of his-"

"Please don't finish that," The girl said, putting her hand in front of Eiji's face now to stop him. Kid was on her back, muttering about how ugly his bangs were while a few tears went down his cheeks. Eiji blushed slightly as the girl took her hand down. She sighed.

"Anyway, sorry about all this. This isn't exactly how we planned on spending our first day at the DWMA," she said. Maka shook her head.

"No, if anyone is to be sorry, it should be these two idiots here," she said, glaring back at Black Star and Sou. Black Star was laughing in truimph.

"HAHA! I knew I would win! Did you see Tsubaki? I told you I would win," He gloated. Soul smirked as Maka turned around, holding her hand out to help him up. Liz sighed.

"Anyway, are you alright? I knew you didn't mean to get mixed up into all of this," She said to Dai. Dai turned around, flashing a small smile at her.

"It's no problem. It actually was kinda-"

"Hi, what is your name by the way?" Eiji asked, pushing Dai out of his way, holding his hand out even though she couldn't take it. The shorter girl giggled.

"HAHA! I'm Patty, and this is my older sister Liz! We are the Thompson sisters," She said enthusiastically, pointing to Kid, "And this is Kid, Lord Death's son! He's a shinigami." Eiji nodded, not really wanting the response from her, but he shrugged it off.

"Liz is it? What a lovely name- I'm Eiji," He said, trying to sound all charming. Liz didn't take much notice.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Eiji, and..." She said, looking over at his younger sibling. Dai then spoke up.

"I'm Dai Youngblood. Nice to meet you," she said in a very formal way. Liz nodded, about to speak up when someone else started to speak.

"Well, it's nice to see how your all getting acquainted," the Lord himself, Death, said as he appeared behind the Thompson Sisters. Dr. Stein took his cigarette out of his mouth, blowing out the smoke.

"Hello sir. It's nice to see you," He said in his monotonous voice. Death, who was strangely very... animated looking... nodded, one of his giant white hands coming out to wave.

"Good afternoon Dr. Stein," He said, turning his attention to his son, who was still muttering to himself about his bangs. He sighed.

"My my, he's had quite a day hasn't he?" He said, "Well, I might as well take him home. Come Liz and Patty- it was nice seeing you all!" Death turned to Dai and Eiji. He made an "Ah" sound and stuck his massive hand out to them.

"Dai and Eiji isn't it? You're new here at the academy aren't you? I hope you enjoy the rest of your first day," He said. Dai smiled, reaching out to shake his hand when it immediately shot back, pointing up at the air as if to show her where the sky was.

"Don't forget- you must report to me first if you and your weapon are wanting to take any missions. Other then that, I hope you enjoy yourselves at the DWMA," He said, turning around once again to start his way down the stairs. Dai watched as Lord Death and the others walked down, her eyes lingering just a moment on Kid. That was really Lord Death's son? He had so much power...

"Dai is it?" A voice said from behind her. The meister turned her head, seeing the girl with the ask blonde pigtails talking to her- Maka was her name, wasn't it?

"Yes. Your Maka, aren't you?" She said. Maka nodded happily, holding a hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! There aren't very many girl meisters around here, so it's really nice to meet another one," Dai smiled, shaking her hand.

"Thank you," Then the other girl with the long black hair walked over, her blue eyes warm as she greeted her as well.

"I'm Tsubaki. I'm so sorry about Black Star and Soul pulling you in like that! I guess they got into the moment or something," She said, looking back nervously as Black Star and Soul stood behind them, gloating to each other about their victory as Dr. Stein smoked another cigarette.

This time, Eiji spoke, "Oh, don't worry about it. I guess that's what we get for being late," Dai glared up at him.

"What do you mean 'we'? You were the one taking your time fixing your hair!" Eiji made a face.

"Well, if you actually took time on YOUR hair it wouldn't look so messy!"

"Well maybe if YOU weren't so slow, we could have gotten here on time-"

"Hey now, calm down," Dr. Stein said, rolling over in his chair. The two siblings stopped their bickering, looking at the guy as he started to twist the screw in his head. He smirked, his green eyes looking over at Maka.

"There's no point of doing it now with the day almost over, but Maka, if you could do me a favor and show these two around tomorrow?" He asked. Maka smiled, nodding.

"Sure, Soul and I would be happy to show the new students around," She said enthusiastically. Soul overheard that and looked over.

"We are doing what tomorrow?"

"Showing Dai and Eiji around the Academy, so we will need to come a bit earlier tomorrow,"

"Aw man... Not cool..." Soul muttered, burying his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>*Whew* That was hard to write out D: I didn't write it EXACTLY like the canon, and some of the dialogue is different, so no need to point it out :D and it would have been boring if it was the same episode written over again without a special little writer's flare to it, and also because I added characters :P <strong>

**So yeah, I updated as soon as I could :D Two reviews in less then an hour... man that makes me feel really good :D And they weren't flames either! SCORE~ **

**OH! And one more thing- I also thought of an idea for a cute short story for Soul Eater, and I just can't think of the couple to use! So, on my profile, there is a poll with a long list of random couples (most are probably crack anyway :P) so after I get a certain number of votes, I can get to writing on it :D Couple voted most wins!**

**So on that note... Please review :D**


	3. The Second Day at DWMA: Does It Go Well?

**X3 I'm so glad you all are loving this :D Yup, actually the Bow and Arrow idea came from this other story I read by another author who's name I do not remember... I just thought it was cool :D **

**Anyway, on with the next chapter~**

* * *

><p>"Do you think Kid and the Thompson sisters will be here today?" Dai asked, looking around as she walked up the stairs to the DWMA. Eiji shrugged, actually hoping that they were. I mean, when he saw Liz... damn... He had to get to know her a little better.<p>

"I hope so..." Dai raised a brow, not looking at him.

"You mean so you can talk to Liz or what?" Eiji froze up a bit.

"Well... Maybe... but Patty and Kid could be... interesting..." The bow said, putting his hand son his head as he yawned. Damn, seven was way to early to get to school. Dai rolled her eyes. Man, everywhere they went, Eiji would set his eyes on some girl. Well, at least she didn't... she didn't dress like... nevermind.

"There you guys are!" A familiar voice called out. Dai and Eiji looked up, seeing Maka waving to them in a friendly way, wide awake and everything. Soul, on the other hand, had bags under his eyes and looked extremely tired. He yawned as the two approached.

"Hey," was all he said. Eiji waved back.

"Hey."

"You tired too?"

"Yup."

"... Cool," Soul said. Maka sighed, smiling at Dai.

"Well come on then! The DWMA is a large place- it will probably take a while to get through even the basics of it!" She said enthusiastically, leading the new weapon and meister into the large building.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this classroom is so BIG!" Patty said in awe, leaning back in her seat slightly. Kid sighed, fixing the cuff of his sleeve on his right hand. He was able to get out earlier then usual that morning, yet he didn't like it too much. They were almost too early- about a half hour actually. Besides, his weapons didn't even sit beside him- his seat was assigned two rows above Liz, and Patty was one seat away from him. Then there was the empty seat next to him, which bothered him greatly.<p>

"And this is Dr. Stein's classroom, where your supposed to be right now," a voice called out. Kid looked down, seeing Maka and Soul walk into the room. Soul glared up at him, but gave him a friendly nod. Kid glared back, but returned his nod. No need to be rude after all.

"Thank you Maka," Another voice said. Kid raised a brow, seeing the girl from yesterday- Dai wasn't it?- and her brother walk in, who was panting.

"Yeah, thanks for giving me a years worth of exercise in ten minutes..." he was muttering. Kid then turned his attention away, looking up at his bangs. He managed to fix him, though it wasn't easy. Damn, as if his symmetry wasn't already messed up-

"I'm glad to see you're all better," someone said to him. Kid raised his head, looking beside him to see Dai.

"I'm sorry?"

"When you left yesterday after the fight. I'm glad to see your better. I was worried for a moment," She said, taking a seat. Kid nodded, staring at her blankly. Her bangs... so... asymmetrical... he couldn't stop looking. Damn, did he wish he had a pair of scissors right now.

"Oh, it just took a little trim was all," He said, turning his attention back to the front. Dai giggled.

"Well, you seemed pretty dramatic about it," She said. Kid frowned a little. Was she laughing at him? Dai looked down at her notebook, placing her pencil next to it. This guy wasn't much of a talker, was he?

"So... I'm Dai Youngblood by the way. We didn't get to officially meet yesterday," She said, turning back to him. Kid looked over at her, sticking his hand out.

"I'm Death the Kid, Lord Death's son," he said. Dai nodded, shaking his hand. It got quiet again. She shifted in her seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm making this so awkward," She said bashfully, hoping he would say something else. She didn't like to be awkward. Kid shook his head.

"No, i'm sorry. I should be more formal about this," Kid said, turning back to her, "Actually, I wanted to ask you a question if you don't mind." Dai brightened up a bit.

"Sure. Go ahead," Kid looked down at Eiji, who shakily took a seat next to Liz. He wasn't even saying anything, he was just sitting there.

"Your partner, Eiji... He's your brother, is that right?" He asked. Dai nodded.

"Yes, he is," Kid smiled a bit, looking over at Dai with his golden eyes. Dai felt herself heat up a bit, noticing the way he was staring at her.

"Well, that certainly is interesting. I guess you two can match your wavelengths very well then?" Dai shrugged.

"A little bit. I mean, enough to make the arrows for his weapon. But other then that, we actually are a bit sloppy," she admitted, "We are kinda hoping the DWMA would help us with that." Kid nodded as if understanding. His smile grew a bit.

"Well, you certainly made a good choice," he said, "my father's school has been very successful, creating actually quite a few Death Weapons," he gestured to Maka, "Maka's father actually is one of father's weapons." Dai eyebrows raised.

"Really," She said. Kid nodded, thus ending their conversation as they both went silent.

* * *

><p>Soul looked over at Kid and Dai. Man, he suddenly became chatty. It was kinda weird. Maka looked over at Soul and made a face.<p>

"It isn't polite for you to stare Soul," she growled. Soul made a "tsk" sound, leaning back in his seat.

"Whatever," Maka looked back into her book.

"You know,you could try to get to know him instead of hating him for no reason," Soul sighed.

"Maybe your right," he turned to her, "Listen, we have that mission after class now don't we?" Maka nodded.

"Yup, so be ready," Soul chuckled a bit. He sat back up in hi seat.

"Of course I'm ready. It wouldn't be cool if I wasn't," he said. Maka sighed, burying her nose into her book. Of course he would be ready. Soul has been pretty anxious about getting out and collecting more souls after the mix up with Blair's cat soul. She couldn't fail again. She _wouldn't _fail again.

* * *

><p>Eiji took his seat. He was happy at first when he saw that the last seat left was next to Liz, but as he took his seat, he felt his stomach flop, and suddenly became nervous. Oh man, was she sure pretty...<p>

Okay, don't lose your cool Eiji. She's just a girl after all. She's just like him, except with boobs... and a really nice ass... and a really pretty face... and pretty eyes...

Dammit.

"Oh hey, aren't you that guy from yesterday?" Liz asked. Eiji jumped a bit. He didn't realize that she had been looking at him, let alone speaking to him.

"Yes, that would be me," Eiji said a bit nervously, shifting in his seat a bit. Liz nodded.

"Yeah your name is... Sushi, wasn't it?" Eiji's face fell.

"... Sushi?"

"Yeah. That's what it was, wasn't it?" Liz said. Eiji almost slammed his head onto the desk. She didn't remember his name? It was only one day!

"Actually Liz, it was _ Eiji_," He said, his tone sounding depressed. Liz nodded, her mouth half open.

"Oh yeah! I remember now," She said, looking up, "And your sister is Dai, right?" Oh sure, remember the younger sibling's name...

"Yeah," He said, keeping his head propped up on his hands. Liz smiled, looking at Dai as she tried to talk to Kid.

"Well, it looks like she's trying to make some friends," Liz commented, "Is Dai very social?"

"Not really... quite the opposite actually," Eiji said, raising his head back up again, "But she was saying this morning that she was going to try and change that. She actually talked to Maka, and they became pretty good friends this morning. I tried to talk to Soul too, but we were both kinda too tired to even do so."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. But we did get to-"

"Yeah sis! She's trying to talk to Kid, and he's actually talking back to her in a friendly way! I think Kid's making his first friend," Patty said in an excited tone. Eiji's jaw dropped. When had the younger sister gotten there? Wasn't she up two rows before then? Not to mention he thought Liz was actually listening to him...

Damn, she was gonna be a difficult one.

"Hey! Your that guy that can turn into a bow!" Patty said excitedly, her finger right in from of Eiji's face. Eiji leaned back a bit so he wouldn't have been poked in the face. Patty giggled, leaning forward so her face was a bit closer.

"You're really cute!" She said excitedly. Eiji blinked. Okay, so the dumb one likes him...

Damn, this was not gonna be his day.

* * *

><p>"And that is why I absolutely adore symmetry," Kid said, his face twisted into a lovely dreamy state. Dai, on the other hand, was sitting there blankly, as if she couldn't believe that there were so many reasons to love symmetry. As Kid sighed out, Dai finally found some way to respond to all of that.<p>

"Well... those are... some very good reasons to love it," she said a bit awkwardly. Well, she did ask after all...

"Yes. You can learn a lot from symmetry," Kid said, sounding as if he was going to go into another rant. Or he was about to at least.

"Hey Kid, your not bothering her are you?" Liz called from a few rows down, "Dai, is he talking about symmetry or something?" Dai blushed a bit, while Kid looked a bit irritated.

"She was just asking! I wasn't bothering anyone- was I?" He asked a bit more quietly as he looked over at Dai. The blonde girl blushed a little more, and she shook her head.

"No not at all," Kid nodded at her response, looking back down at Liz.

"See?"

"Oh relax, I was only teasing. Just remember it's her first day Kid- Dr. Stein doesn't need her thinking about symmetry all class," The Thompson sister called back up before turning her head back. Kid sighed, straightening up a bit. Dai cocked her head to the side.

"Do you not get along too well?" She asked. Kid shook his head, a slight smile on his face.

"No, we get along quite well," he said, "We just have some different views about symmetry- she doesn't find it as important."

"Ah,"

"Yes. But she's very loyal, as well as Patty- even if the younger sister is a bit clueless at times," he said, "Or so it would seem." Dai raised a brow at the last part. She looked down at Patty, who was having fun poking Eiji's cheek as Liz checked her hair for split ends, leaning forward to let her sister have easier access to Eiji. Her brother had now crossed his arms, looking as if he was trying not to scream. Dai looked back over at Kid, who's eyes were looking forward now instead of at her.

He was certainly an interesting young man.

* * *

><p>AFTER CLASS, LATER THAT EVENING<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright," Soul said, grinning widely as the wind brushed through his hair. Maka turned her head to the side, quietly spitting out the pieces of hair that got caught in her mouth. How she wished that she could be in the front, even if she didn't know the first thing about riding a motorcycle. Soul's red eyes darted side-to-side, looking at all the buildings. So many restaurants, so much pasta...<p>

"Hey Maka, are you hungry or anything? We can stop and eat somewhere," Soul said, feeling his mouth starting to salivate when the scent of warm bread hit his nose. Maka growled, hitting him in the back of his head.

"OW!"

"You know we can't eat right now! We have a mission," She growled. Soul growled as well, putting one of his hands on is head. Damn, how he hated that chop...

* * *

><p><strong>Um... that's kinda a boring chapter... :P<strong>

**I'm sorry... I know I haven't updated in a couple of days, but we recently had a teacher at our school who has died of cancer, and I'm kinda depressed about it. I wrote a short story about it using the Soul Eater characters to help vent out my feelings. I deleted it today... because it was really bad :P **

**So I guess what I'm saying is... I'm just a bit distracted, but I am going to try and keep updating. Anyway, i hope you're not too disappointed, and please review. It might cheer me up a little :)**


End file.
